1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting bracket, especially to an antenna mounting bracket to connect an antenna to a notebook computer and be able to fold the antenna against the notebook computer.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Because of recent developments with the Internet and equipment used on the Internet, the Internet is not limited to transferring data. To make using notebook computers more convenient, many mainstream notebook computers are equipped with built-in wireless network-cards to allow the notebook computers to connect to the Internet. The antenna is usually mounted pivotally on a wireless network-card or a notebook computer casing and is connected to the built-in network card through an internal circuit. However, conventional antennas do not include a device that will hold the antennas in position and easily move when shaken or bumped accidentally. That can be inconvenient to a user when operating, carrying or moving the notebook computer.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an antenna mounting bracket to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.